


Will You Be The Mother of My Child?

by Hanaka_X



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanaka_X/pseuds/Hanaka_X
Summary: So... I'm tired, but here's a start to a new story I'll be telling.
Relationships: Elesis/Elsword (Elsword)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Will You Be The Mother of My Child?

She sighed and stopped at the glass doors. Her hands trembled as millions of thoughts raced through her mind. Her heart was pounding in her chest, seeming to almost burst out along with the butterflies in her stomach. The brightly shining sun wasn’t helping either, forcing the sweat to drip down her forehead and blurring her vision. Her life, truly, wasn’t ready for this.

Just as she was about to give up and leave, a hand was firmly placed on her shoulders.

“Hey Elly. You ok there?”

The surprise caused her to jump a little, which earned a quiet but sill audible giggle. She turned around to confirm the owner of the hand. The other female had long green hair that reached down to the waist, one of the most beautiful eyes with dark green irises, a lean body, and a more bountiful bosom that Elly envied.

“Ya, er sorry… you know. Um…” Her eye contact faltered. “Th-the jitters, or something like that.”

When Elly looked back at her, she was met with an amused smile. “It’s alright, you’ll be fiiiine.” The playful tone and warm smile itself, helped Elly calm down. She sighed.

“Thank you Rena. I don’t know what I would’ve done without you.”

“No problem Elly, that's what friends are for.”

She bent over and re-fluffed a part of Elly’s gown. When she finished, she reached a hand into her own pocket and pulled out a small red handkerchief, then began to wipe the sweat off Elly’s face. “No need to be so formal Elly, just call me Robin like you usually do.”

Elly’s face flushed and she quickly apologized. “Sorry sorry, just a force of habit. Being an Empress of an empire does things to you…”

“Ah don’t worry about it, no need to apologize!”

When Robin finished, she pocketed the handkerchief and cupped Elly’s face with both of her hands.

“Today is your big day! It’s a one in a life-time event! If you believe in yourself, today will go by without incident!” And all Elly could do was nod. “Good.”

Robin walked over to the door and pulled open the door. “After you, m’lady…”

There was no backing out of it. It was time for Elly to finally face reality. With that, she walked in.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh....
> 
> twitch.tv/moonyfruity


End file.
